kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a character that appears in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and their remakes. He is the uncle of Donald and the grand uncle of the trio Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Before the events of Kingdom Hearts, Scrooge McDuck traveled with King Mickey on a Gummi Ship trying to make a Gummi Highway and setting up a business empire. They had to part ways when the Heartless started to appear in the Realm of Light. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) Donald's uncle. Before the Heartless appeared, he was using the Gummi Ship to travel across worlds, setting up a big business empire. Scrooge has more money than most folks can count. But for some reason, he's pretty stingy about spending it. Nowadays Scrooge is working on an ice cream venture he hopes will make him millions. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) An entrepreneur and shop owner from Disney Town. Hoping to take his already massive fortunes to cosmic levels, he moved to Radiant Garden with Merlin's help. The lifetime passes to Disney Town were a gift from Scrooge. Scrooge and Aqua got their wires crossed when she asked for help. She was looking for Terra, but he assumed she meant Ventus and sent her in the wrong direction. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Scrooge McDuck appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Radiant Garden. Scrooge had already amassed a giant fortune in Disney Town, but wished to take his fortunes even further, to "cosmic levels". So, he had an acquaintance of his, Merlin, transport him to Radiant Garden. Here, Scrooge planned to start up a new business selling Sea-Salt ice cream. By the time the Keyblade wielders arrive, Scrooge has yet to set up a proper shop. Right after Ventus runs after Mickey, Aqua arrives in Radiant Garden and asks Scrooge where Terra went. Misunderstanding who she was looking for, Scrooge points Aqua towards Hollow Bastion, where Ven had run towards. He is later found in Castle Town in Aqua's story. Scrooge later properly met Ventus after being saved from the Trinity Armor's torso as it was attracted to his greed. Scrooge then wished to thank Ventus, delaying him from pursuing the Unversed. As thanks for the rescue, Scrooge bestowed Ventus with three life-time passes to Disney Town. During the end credits, Scrooge sells two sticks of ice cream to Lea and Isa. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Scrooge McDuck resides in Hollow Bastion during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, along with his three great nephews. He meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy during their first visit to Hollow Bastion, Donald and Scrooge both surprised to see each other. He now owns part of the town and his house seems to be built above the synthesizing shop. Opposite of the shop is a large freezer where McDuck tries to recreate the original sea-salt ice cream flavor, but is having little success. Throughout the visits to Hollow Bastion, Scrooge becomes closer and closer to achieving his goal, eventually succeeding. Oddly, though, Scrooge's form of currency is not referred to as munny. If you want to play the Skateboard freestyle mini-game in Hollow Bastion, you have to talk to Scrooge. In the end credits after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and return to Destiny Islands, Scrooge is seen with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, the nephews, and Chip and Dale. This makes Scrooge one of the few neutral characters that can travel to different worlds. Also in the end credits, you can see Yuffie handing out Scrooge's ice cream to everybody. Personality Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, having gained his massive wealth from hard work and being "tougher then the toughies and smarter then the smarties and making it square," on the course of his many adventures in finding treasure and through mining and other business endeavors. He's a traveler by nature, journeying all over, and even between worlds, in search of treasure and ways of expanding his many businesses. Having worked so hard to acquire his wealth, Scrooge has become rather stingy and greedy; he loves his money more than anything in the world and seldom spends any more of it than he has to. Still, he values honesty and fair play, and doesn't like to be in anyone's debt. Like his nephew, Donald, he has a temper, and can appear grouchy and selfish, but is essentially a good-hearted person. Appearance Scrooge, like the other members of his family, is an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes, yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the same yellow-orange color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, balding man. Scrooge's wealth allows him to dress in fine, stereotypically "rich" clothing. He wears a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses. He also wears red spats on his feet. Completing his image as an old, rich man, Scrooge walks around with a brown cane with a gold tip. Origin Debuting in the 1947 Carl Barks comic story, Christmas on Bear Mountain, Scrooge was originally planned as a one-shot character, but as Carl Barks quickly saw the potential for him, he began making further appearances and soon became a major character in Disney comics, going from supporting character in Donald Duck stories to eventually getting his own comic series in 1952. Disney early on wanted to use Scrooge in cartoons, but apart from a brief cameo on the Mickey Mouse Club TV series, he remained a comics-only character until 1967, when the short Scrooge McDuck and Money made his "official" debut in animation. He was used sporadically in cartoons after that, his most notable role being in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol, where he played his Dickensian namesake, Ebenezer Scrooge. In 1987, twenty years after his animated debut and forty years after his comics debut, Scrooge became the main star (alongside Huey, Dewey, and Louie) of the animated series DuckTales, which loosely adapted many of the original stories from the comics. fr:Picsou de:Dagobert Duck Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody